Doctor Who: The Ultimate Life Form
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: The last Time Lord meets a lonesome Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform.
1. Chapter 1

**Doctor Who: The Ultimate Life Form**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

**This is a remake for an old crossover I did with a friend. He did the Doctor parts, and I did the Shadow parts. The effort on his part was very good and the Doctor was in character, however I did not do so good. If you read the previous version, then you will have noticed that Shadow is NOT in character. So, I'm going to fix that, and keep the plot as similar as possible, as I won't be having help from my friend this time. A levels are demanding, and he took harder subjects than me. **

**The following disclaimer stands for the whole story, I don't want to repeat myself. Disclaimer: Shadow belongs to SEGA, The Doctor belongs to BBC. I do not own them. The plot is all our own, any similarities to plots from other things are pure coincidence. **

A dark hedgehog know as Shadow was looking over the large blue planet below know as Earth, from a Space Colony called ARK, in silence. He looked over it in hatred, remembering what certain members of the inhabiting race had done to him, no intention of forgiveness, ever. He would never forgive them, and believed he would continue to live out his live in pain and sadness until the day he died.

His emotionless look was altered as he noticed that from the depths of space came a big blue 950s police box. Spinning at 25 miles and hour and travelling at 100 miles per hour. It was heading straight for Space Colony ARK. Seeing this, his eyes widened, it was going to hit the ARK, it would smash the glass and he would be sucked out into space, and possibly fall down to Earth again, and he definitely did not want to go there.

He leaped back, hoping that he would get away from the possible damage that was about to be done by this travelling machine, bracing himself for the impact, it was to late. Or so it seemed, just as it was about to hit the surface of the ARK, it disappeared as if it had never existed. Shadow stood with a confused look on his face. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes figuring that it was his imagination and had never happened.

He was soon proved wrong as suddenly the blue box appeared and disappeared, then reappeared again, materialising out of nothing with a loud metallic roaring sound. A moment later the blue box stood solidly in front of Shadow, he could not believe his eyes. "Could this be GUN… have they come to capture me again?" Shadow said to himself in a low voice, bracing himself for the worse. He got into his defensive position.

The doors opened, and out stepped a young man in his thirties, wearing a blue striped suit, with a large brown coat and red and white trainers. His hair was brown and gelled. His eyes were dark and brown. He has a look of surprise on his face as he came out. He turned around to the door muttering to himself. He turned and saw Shadow standing looking as if he was ready to pounce.

"Oh hello!" said the young man, he was now smiling, "I'm the Doctor, I'm sorry to burst in like this, but I've come-"

"You must be working for GUN!" Shadow assumed, interrupting the doctor, anger in his voice, his fists tightening. "I'm not letting you take this colony again… nor take me away, I hate you humans-" he started to rage on, but he too was interrupted.

"But I'm not human." The doctor silenced Shadow.

"Don't lie!" Shadow hissed through his bared teeth.

"I'm telling you the truth, I have two hearts!" he said, which made Shadow step back in surprise. "I'm not from your universe." the doctor continued calmly. "I've come from a planet called Galifrey. I came here through a crack in the realities, I'm not your enemy, unless your evil…"

"So… I could be your enemy if I wanted to be…" Shadow said in a menacing tone.

"You mean you're both good and evil." The doctor asked, pulling out a strange tool.

"It depends on what mood I'm in, and how much I feel like taking revenge on people." Shadow continued, looking quite proud of himself. The doctor pressed the tool to his lips.

"In case you're still wondering, I'm not here to take this ARK, I'm just passing through." he said.

"Well leave then…" Shadow growled, getting impatient with him. The Doctor did not seem to be listening. He was looking directly at the door to his right in slight alarm. He pointed the tool at the door and it gave a loud buzzing sound, the door opened and there stood a gold armoured war machine, it's blue light ended eye stalk pointed directly at Doctor. The Doctor recognised it instantly.

"Dalek!" Get behind me NOW!" The Doctor shouting, buzzing the tool again, closing the door.

"Exterminate!" The Dalek screamed as the door closed, an energy laser flew through the narrow door gap, missing Shadow by an inch. The doctor and Shadow dived to the floor, terror spread on there faces.

"What the…. Hell was that!" Shadow said, recovering from his shock.

"A Dalek, Probably the most evil thing in the whole of creation. They're genetically engineered mutants." The Doctor pulled himself off the metallic floor, "We need to get out of here, if we stay-"

"HALT! Or you will be destroyed!" Two Daleks had approached them from behind.

Shadow jumped to his feet, ready to fight, a growl started to sound in his throat, he was tired of this, his peaceful day ruined by these intruders. "We surrender!" The Doctor cried, which made Shadow look at him in confusion, no way would he surrender to the freaks!

"No way! I'll never surrender! What harm could this tin machines possibly do?" Shadow said with determination, looking one dead in the eye, the bright blue light staring at Shadow.

"Just do as they say, or they'll kill you!" The Doctor held up his hands. Shadow sighed and copied the Doctor, maybe he would find out some information by doing so.

"You will come with us!" the Dalek continued.

"Where are you taking us?" The Doctor asked, as they began to walk in the direction the Daleks took them.

"To the Dalek Supreme!"

"The leader?" Shadow asked.

"Enough talking, follow!" The Dalek said. They two Daleks led the Doctor and Shadow down the corridor, where they were joined by another Dalek. "We must not keep the supreme Dalek waiting!" the Dalek spun on the spot and inserted it's plunger arm into the wall socket, a door next to it opened, it was a lift. The Dalek turned to the others, "You will enter the lift now!"

"What have I got to do with any of this?" Shadow said angrily.

"You are the next top priority for our plans! Enter!" The Dalek said.

"Why?" Shadow asked. He looked up at the Dalek.

"The supreme Dalek's depends on your survival!"

"What do you mean the supreme Dalek depends on his survival?" The Doctor asked.

"All shall be revealed, now enter!" The Doctor entered the lift, and the Dalek followed him, "Come on!" the Dalek called Shadow.

"As long as you stick with me, you'll be safe." The Doctor said to Shadow.

"I can look after myself!" Shadow protested.

"Suit yourself." the Doctor replied sighing. Just as a Dalek was going to nudge Shadow in with it's plunger arm, the Doctor grabbed Shadow by the arm and hurled him in.

"Continue your patrol of the ARK!" the Dalek Commanded to it's comrades, another Dalek inserted it's plunger into the wall socket and the doors closed.

Looking a bit shaken by what the Doctor had just done to him, Shadow began to grumble again. He gave an annoyed, 'Tsk' and narrowed his eyes. "This is ridiculous." he began to complain.

"We don't have much choice." the Doctor replied, as the lift began to descend, "Once we know what they're up to, then we can take some action. But first I would like to know what's going on." The Doctor spoke in a whisper. Shadow said nothing, he was not liking this one bit. He looked at the closest Dalek in anger, feeling the chaos energy gather up in his hand. In fury, he released a chaos spear onto the Dalek, however the lighting like attack coiled back to him, sparking across his torso, making him keel back in pain.

"Do not resist!" The Dalek said urgently, "Obey your rightful masters!"

"Do as they say, until I say so." The Doctor whispered, "I'll get us out of this." he sighed. "The Daleks shouldn't be here, They were destroyed, how on Earth did they-"

"SILENCE! We have arrived."

The doors of the lift opened. There in the high tech room Dalek styled room, was a red and black Dalek, it's eye stalk bright red, a green chaos emerald replacing its plunger and the black arms insignia engraved on its casing. "A Chaos Emerald!" Shadow said once he had seen the green chaos emerald on the Dalek. "I had that emerald… how did you…" he trailed off, feeling around his hips and thighs as if there were pockets there. "Damn it!" he snarled and charged at the Supreme Dalek, but he was thrown back by an invisible force field, he could feel it spark, like chaos energy. He plummeted to the metallic floor and skidded across it to were he was standing before. The Doctor helped him to his feet.

If you are a part of there plans than they won't kill you." The Doctor said as Shadow stood up.

"Welcome to my domain." The supreme Dalek bellowed. "Everything is going as planned."

"But this is my ARK, my home, now go away!" Shadow shouted at him, he charged at him once again, the same thing as before happened, he was knocked back into the wall.

"Exactly." the Dalek replied.

"But what do you mean!" The Doctor approached the Dalek. "Eh? How is he a part of you plans! Come on you can tell me! I can't do anything to stop you this time! What do you-"

"The supreme Dalek and the hedgehog are one." said a Dalek. Shadow stood silently, eyes wide, he couldn't understand. This reminded him of when Black Doom told Shadow that he was a part of him. Maybe Shadow heard it wrongly, him and the Dalek couldn't be one! He had nothing to do with them, unless the Dalek had joined with Black Doom or something. Shadow put his hand to his head, he was confused.

"What do they mean!" Shadow yelped. "Doctor what do they mean? I have a really bad feeling about this… what could they possibly want with me… I have nothing… to do with them…" he said, starting to panic, falling to his knees, a look of dread on his face.

"Calm Down. It's okay." The Doctor said and pulled Shadow to his feet. He glared at the Supreme Dalek and said, "What do you mean!"

"BEHOLD THE TRUE DALEK FORM!" the Supreme Daleks casing opened steam burst from the inside. A moment later the inside of the casing was fully visible. Inside was a hideous creature, with one red eye, 8 tentacles and exposed brain and the same distinct features as Shadow. Red and black fur, black nose, a snout and a white chest. It was held to the inside of the casing by metal restraints, it glared angrily at the Doctor and Shadow. "I was Shadow the Hedgehog!" The Dalek bellowed, "You cannot defeat me, I am never defeated! Obey me or the Doctor shall be exterminated! OBEY!"

**I think that's in improvement from the original. But this isn't all, I'll try and Hurry with the next chapter. **

**Lucy Labrador**


	2. Chapter 2

**Doctor Who: The Ultimate Life Form**

**Chapter 2: Supreme Dalek**

**Just in case any of you are wondering, this story is set for the Doctor in between Planet of the Dead and the Waters of Mars. For Shadow I'm guessing it'll be sometime after Shadow The Hedgehog.**

After hearing those words Shadow felt awful… he was going to turn into… that. He fell to his knees with despair and screamed out in grief. The Doctor stepped forward.

"But why the hedgehog? Come on why would the almighty Dalek race convert a hedgehog into a Dalek! Eh? Why there must be-"

"The hedgehog is the Ultimate Warrior. The perfect soldier! The ultimate life form!" a Dalek said. The Doctor Stared into nothingness.

"Of course, the time war, you need a perfect soldier on your side to destroy the time lords. I had no idea… the ultimate life form." he turned to Shadow who was on the floor grieving over his fate. "You were turned into a Dalek so that you could fight in a war against my people." The Doctor told him. Shadow began to cry silently to himself. The Doctor addressed the Daleks. "So why are you here in a different universe? How-"

"Emergency tempor-"

"Oh yes, the old cowardly retreat: emergency temporal shift, taking you to a completely different universe!" The Doctor said.

"How much will the mutation hurt?" Shadow asked in an emotional voice from the floor, he had accepted his fate.

"What? No way not while I'm-" the Doctor started, before he was interrupted again.

"There is nothing you can-" the Dalek started.

"How many times have you interrupted me now! Enough! I'm talking!" the Doctor Shouted, the Daleks said nothing. "Now where was I? oh yes," the Doctor continued. "There is one thing you Daleks have never understood. Do you know what that is?" The Doctor broke into a near whisper. "I'm the Doctor! I will always beat you! You know why?" The doctor reached into his coat pulling out the strange tool again. He pointed it at the supreme Dalek. "Because I'm just too cleaver!" the tool buzzed and the chaos emerald placed on the Supreme Dalek's plunger arm fell off and clattered onto the floor. "Get it!" the Doctor told Shadow.

"Exterminate!" Three energy lasers flew through the air and missed the Doctor by inches as he dived to avoid them. The supreme Dalek's casing closed giving off more steam as it did so. "STOP HIM!" The Supreme Dalek bellowed, firing an energy laser at the Doctor, which was dodged, Shadow ran to grab the chaos emerald, nearly tripping while doing so, he got it and ran back to the Doctor. "SIEZE THE HEDGHEOG! EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR!" Shadow gasped as an energy laser was about to hit the Doctor, Shadow dived in front of him. Shadow screamed as the laser hit him. His skeleton Showing, and he dropped to the floor. "NOOOO!" The supreme Dalek bellowed as Shadow fell to the floor. The Doctor was furious at what they had done to Shadow.

Then faint breathing was heard, it was coming form Shadow. He opened him mouth, whilst lying on the floor, "Please… help me… this hurts like hell…" Shadow grunted with pain, hardly able to move.

"How have you survived?" The Doctor asked looking horrified. Shadow looked confused. "No one had Survived being shot by a Dalek, except you and a man called Jack- well captain Jack Harkness!" Shadow smiled forcefully, he painfully got up, "Are you-" The doctor was cut off while he dived to avoid another energy laser. The Daleks had now realised that Shadow was in fact, immortal, so they could shoot him freely. They turned there attention to Shadow, who had just about recovered form the shot.

"Do not let them escape!" The supreme Dalek screamed.

"Come on, the lift!" The Doctor said grabbing Shadow by the arm and started running to the lift. Shadow decided that they shouldn't have to run all of the way, so he did chaos control, they were now outside the blue police box. "Wow, how did you do that?" The Doctor cried, astonished.

"With chaos control." Shadow said, catching his breath from the large use of energy.

"A form of teleportation?" The Doctor asked, Shadow nodded, "Well that's certainly one way to travel. Quick, in the TARDIS, before the Daleks find as again." The Doctor pulled out a strange looking key from his coat pocket and unlocked the door. He went inside, Shadow followed curiously only to be astonished by what was inside.

The TARDIS was bigger on the inside! Spheres on the wall, a circular console with a brightly lit centre cylinder, railing floor, a soft adjustable chair, and a wooden hat stand in the corner. The TARDIS was at least twenty times bigger than it's exterior, the console was littered with buttons and levers. The TARDIS made a soft humming sound. Shadow could not believe it. "The TARDIS!" The Doctor announced, "That's T-A-R-D-I-S, that stands for, Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. It is capable of taking you anywhere in the universe, that's my universe by the way."

"This is unbelievable…" Shadow breathed, "But… why does it look like a 1950s police box from Earth if you come from somewhere else?" Shadow asked sounding confused, and still sounding a little shaken from the events that had just happened.

"Well there's and in my universe and long ago I landed in the 1960s and my Chameleon circuit- That's what the TARDIS used to blend in with it's surroundings to form a disguise- well it kind of got jammed, and broke, so now it is a police box and has been like that for hundreds of years."

"Hundreds? How old are you?" Shadow asked in disbelief, this young looking man couldn't possibly hundreds of years old… unless…

"I'm about 904 year old in earth years."

"You look so young though… don't you age at all then?" Shadow asked, sounding hopeful, maybe he had found someone like him.

"I don't age, I regenerate. In case you don't know what that means, my body repairs itself when I'm close to death. My appearance and personality all change. Never know what I'll end up with. I've had many incarnations, I think this is my Tenth, so no, really I wont stay like this forever."

"I'm quite similar! 'I'm immortal, I don't age, I'm capable of doing many things, I have super strength and intelligence and I have the power to manipulate time and space with chaos energy. It's really hard for me to die." Shadow explained.

"Oh by the way, I'm not immortal, one day, when I'm on my 13th life, I'll die." The Doctor said. Shadow suddenly looked disappointed.

"Oh… I thought I had found someone like me…" Shadow turned away looking upset, although he tried to hide his emotion. "I've always been alone, ever since GUN invaded the ARK. I was so happy, I had a friend and family, it was so peaceful on the ARK, I used to spend so much time with my friend, Maria. But then those GUN soldiers came. They took the life of everyone I loved. Maria, The Professor, my home, my freedom, my happiness. Now the closest thing I have to that is memories! I can never be happy again, and it's all because of them. They want the worst for me! I hate them!" The Doctor stepped closer to Shadow who was now stood tensely.

"Now I understand why you were so aggressive earlier. I didn't realise…" The Doctor said to him. He turned back to the console and leaned on it. "Those Daleks, They're truly evil, they really are. They'll do anything to ensure that their race survives. Even if it means killing every other living thing in existence." he looked at Shadow , who was now turned to face him again, a horror stricken look on his face. "That's all they do, killing, killing and more killing. And they always find a way. I've defeated them many times, but they always survive, when I lose everything." The Doctor began to feel sad. "You're lucky, you still have a planet, somewhere you can go."

He turned back to the TARDIS console. "My planet's gone, it was destroyed in a war… a time war. It was between my people, the time lords, and the Daleks. It went on for many years, you wouldn't believe how catastrophic it was. The Daleks found out we had tried long ago to avert there creation on Skaro, their home world, so they tried to destroy us. The most powerful race that had ever existed. Anyway, there was only one way to end it. I saw it… I made it. A great cataclysm, it completely destroyed both races in a second, I've been alone ever since, I lost everything. Galifrey and Skaro burned, there was no other way." he turned back to Shadow, "That's why the Daleks we encountered shouldn't have been there, if only…"

He stared into nothing for a moment, then brightened up, "Still, there's better things to talk about than death, destruction and personal losses! We've got to think about you and how we're going to save you, well we already have, we now need to stop those Daleks into coming into your universe and maybe even stop the time war itself!" he turned back to the console. "You know, I don't usually talk about the time war, brings back a lot of bad memories, so I guess we're very similar, how we both lost a lot that meant to us." he gave a small chuckle. "That's really funny, I've only known you for about an hour now and I've told you all that! I never do that! Must be a sign that I'm changing… I must really trust you…" he turned back to Shadow, who had calmed down now. "I can trust you can't I?"

"Yes… but now I feel bad, I've been upset about losing a few things… and you've lost your whole planet and species! I feel so selfish!" he cried out, feeling ashamed of himself.

"You shouldn't. you're very young and very emotional. I'm old, very old, so I can control my emotions. I take things better, by the way, how old are you?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, I'm actually just over fifty years, but I don't age… and I spent the first fifty years in a cryogenic sleep, I've only been free for about a year. I will always have the body and mind of a teenager." He began to explain.

"Really? Well, you're still much younger than me, anyway, you spoke of professor. Who was he?" The Doctor asked.

"His name was Gerald Robotnik, he created me. I'm an experiment, I was made for the good of mankind…but I wasn't able to fulfil my purpose because they froze me for fifty years!" he started to get angry again.

"Was it this, GUN you spoke of who did that to you?"

"Yes, that DAMN military…" he spat. "They killed my only friend, Maria. She was just an innocent twelve year old girl, and they killed her. They're heartless humans! I just had to take revenge on them…" Shadow said angrily, nearly losing it, but the Doctor spoke.

"I used to feel that way about the Daleks, I feared them and they feared me, I wanted to kill them all. But then someone cured me. Made me better, helped my lost goodness to come back. She was brilliant…" the Doctor became lost in his thoughts.

"Like Maria…" Shadow said.

"I guess…" they stood in silence for a moment, lost in their memories, thinking. A while later Shadow broke the silence,

"Shouldn't we, you know… stop the Daleks?" Shadow said.

"What? Oh yes!" The Doctor exclaimed. "We need to stop the Daleks form entering the time war, so that they don't come into your universe and start that mutating nonsense again! But it means you'll have you'll have to come into my universe if that's-"

"A new universe… this should be interesting." his troubled and upset look changing to a hopeful and exited look.

"Well, there's a slight problem, we don't have any means of finding the Daleks because they could be anywhere in the whole of time an, well in my universe…"

"But… but-" Shadow stuttered, becoming worried about his rescue, what if he wasn't safe.

"If only we had a Dalek trace, you know, something that would lead us to them." The Doctor said, then he saw the chaos emerald in Shadow was clutching in his hands. "Of course! Brilliant! The emerald!" he took out a pair of spectacles and put them on. "It's got excellent Dalek trace!" he said examining the emerald, if I just connect it to the TARDIS, and reverse the polarity of the neutron flow, we'll find them in no time! Brilliant!"

However Shadow was reluctant to let go, he shifted away from the Doctor. "No… don't… take it…" he said, holding it to his chest, closing his eyes tight.

"But we need it." The Doctor urged.

"But… what if it breaks…" Shadow said, even though he knew it wouldn't not break, he didn't want to let go of his emerald, which was somewhat of a lucky charm to him.

"How strong is it, in toughness?" The Doctor asked.

"It's… very fragile…" Shadow lied, badly.

"But it was okay when it hit the floor in the Dalek Control room, and that was metal!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Fine…" Shadow growled, "You can use it." He handed the emerald to him.

"Because if we can't, we won't be able to fine the Daleks and they would get back into your universe and the rescue would have all been for nothing." The Doctor said, Shadow sighed, accepting the fact. The Doctor connected the emerald to the TARDIS and began to fiddle with the controls. "You ready?" he asked Shadow. Shadow nodded eagerly. "Brilliant! Lets go!" the Doctor pressed the controls and held tightly to the console.

"Oh… I think you should know that… the emerald may enable chaos control and teleport us instantly." Shadow said.

"What? But the TARDIS has never travelled that fast before… it could be risky but we have to try it, we have no choice!" The Doctor pulled a lever, the TARDIS made a booming sound and a bright light emitted from the centre, the TARDIS gave one massive shake. Shadow and the Doctor were knocked back a meter by the shockwave, a second later all was still and calm.

**A longer chapter there, they really got up close and personal. **

**Lucy Labrador**


	3. Chapter 3

**Doctor Who: The Ultimate Life Form**

**Chapter 3: A Familiar Face**

**Hmm… after letting my friend read over this, he says that the Doctor is also out of character, so his parts need re writing too, so you may see the precious chapters change a little bit one day. **

Shadow got up off the floor, The knock back had been painful, he stretched and groaned. "Did we make it? Oww…" Shadow asked. The Doctor got up also.

"I think so." Said an unfamiliar voice, Shadow turned to the Doctor puzzled, a younger man stood there, he had dark blonde hair and blue eyes, and a different shaped nose.

He wore the doctor's clothes looking puzzled. "What's happened to my voice?" the man asked. "Wait a minute, that's me!" he said, Shadow stepped closer,

"Who are you?" Shadow asked defensively.

"Why I'm the Doctor!" The man answered. "The most marvellous man in the universe, Travelling time and space, fighting monsters and, well, being excellent at cricket! Look at me I'm back!" he looked down at himself, felling his face now smiling. "We must have gone through a time loop…"

"What the… that doesn't explain what the hell happened to you! And what's a time loop?" Shadow said sounding frustrated.

"Nobody knows exactly what a time loop is… It's a complex part of the universe. This time loop happened to lead us back in time, to a specific point in my time stream where I was my fifth incarnation, so it made me regress physically into my fifth incarnation!" he beamed.

Shadow had nothing to say, nor was he amused. "But never mind, it's time we got cracking- oh…" The Doctor looked down at his clothes, "If you give me a moment, I've just got to change…" The Doctor turned and headed to the corner of the TARDIS.

Shadow waited for him alone, unsure of what to think all of this. He had just met a man, who he felt as if he could trust, and all of a sudden he had changed his voice, looks and personality, it felt like all trust had gone for Shadow.

When The Doctor returned from what Shadow guessed was a wardrobe, he was wearing a white shirt, underneath a white jumper, underneath a baize coat with red lines. He also wore gold, red, and baize striped trousers. A green stick of celery was stuck to his chest. He was holding a cricket bat and a cream hat with a red ribbon around it. He looked very pleased. "1920s cricketer themed!" The Doctor announced putting on the hat, "This was my favourite past incarnation you know. I was excellent at cricket, was really quick on my feet and could save the universe using a kettle and a piece of string! Marvellous!" he exclaimed, a large smile on his face.

"So… why the celery?" Shadow asked casually, feeling quite nervous, The Doctor pretended not to hear.

"All I'm missing is a cricket ball. I used to have one but I sort of lost it." The Doctor walked to the doors of the TARDIS.

"So… uh, this place is kind of big… what else is in it besides a wardrobe?" Shadow asked, The Doctor turned to him frowning,

"What a funny question at a time like this! Well there's an attic, library, swimming pool, gardens, giant wardrobe, eye of harmony, and I think there's a kitchen-" Suddenly, Shadow's stomach started to rumble loudly, he put his hands over his stomach and looked at the Doctor nervously.

"Well… maybe we could go there… I'm kind of hungry…" he said in a shaky voice.

"Well… maybe later but first we've got to work out where we are on this Dalek ship." The Doctor went over to the TARDIS screen and turned it on. Daleks filled the screen. "Oh dear, we're surrounded by Daleks, we've been wasting so much time, thanks to the time loop."

Shadow looked confident, until he looked at the screen and saw just how many Daleks there were. "We don't stand a chance! And I'll be turned into one of them! What are we going to do!" Shadow panicked. The Doctor began to disconnect the Chaos emerald form the TARDIS. "What are you doing?" Shadow asked.

"Leave it to me." The Doctor said, holding the emerald, "I said I was excellent at cricket, so I'll show you how good I am."

"With the chaos emerald?" Shadow said, his eyes widening. "You're going to use it as a ball? It's not for that!" Shadow yelled angrily.

"Well, what do you suggest? There are Daleks surrounding us, waiting to kill us, we're wasting even more time and all you do I appose the way forward and waste more time. I could be dropping you off at the ARK right now! So pull yourself together and let me do what I've got to do! Understood?" The Doctor said sternly, there was a moment of silence before Shadow accepted it.

"Fine…" Shadow said sighing, folding his arms and looking away.

"Okay, for the second time…" The Doctor went to the TARDIS door and opened it. "Hello there!" The Doctor greeted the Daleks.

"Exterminate!" The Daleks bellowed.

"I thought you might say that!" The Doctor replied, threw the chaos emerald into the air and hit it with one swift stroke with the bat. The emerald flew through the air and hit the Dalek in the perfect centre of it's eye stalk, blinding it. The emerald bounced back missing the Doctor as he ducked to avoid it, and Shadow leapt into the air and caught it, feeling good to have his emerald back.

"My vision is impaired! I cannot see!" The Dalek cried and began firing in all directions rapidly. The Doctor closed the TARDIS doors before they were hit by the beams.

"Did you catch it?" The Doctor asked, turning to Shadow.

"Yes." Shadow said, holding the emerald tightly to him again. "Good!" The Doctor, as more firing and screaming was heard. The Doctor went back to the TARDIS screen. Blown up Daleks filled the screen, and the last energy laser hit the blind Dalek, blowing it up.

"It worked!" The Doctor announced. "When Daleks are blind, it fires in all directions regardless of anything around it. So when it fires it blew up all of the other Daleks, then blew up itself when it fired at the wall- an enclosed space. Most exiting."

"Am I saved yet?" Shadow asked, getting his hoped up.

"No…not yet, we have to destroy the Ship." The Doctor said. "At this period of time Daleks equipped there ships with self destruct mechanisms. If we can trigger this, you'll be saved."

"Lets go then!" Shadow yelled, getting ready to run.

"Give me one minute…" the Doctor began fiddling with the TARDIS screen. "Ah, here we are… level 14 is where the self destruct mechanism is and we are on level 0, that's 14 levels up. There may be lots of Daleks on the way so we have to be careful."

"Come on!" Shadow said impatiently, he ran to the door. "Now that I know how to defeat those things, it should be easy!" he said and left.

"Slow down, you don't know what's out there!" The Doctor shouted to Shadow, but Shadow carried on running. The Doctor ran out after him, "Slow down! We need to be careful, we could endanger the whole mission!" But Shadow wasn't listening, he didn't care, he just wanted to get this done as soon as possible. He was tired and hungry, he wanted to go home, he wanted everything to be okay, and he wouldn't stop until it was, or rather until he realised, he was lost. He stopped in his tracks, looking down the many halls that looked the same.

"DOCTOR!" Shadow shouted, hoping the Doctor would find him after hearing the sound of his voice. But there were others who heard his voice too, The Daleks could hear him, and they were coming, but Shadow didn't know that. The poor hedgehog he had no idea were to go. he ran one way, then the other, he didn't know the way back. "I'm lost…" Shadow said to himself, he then heard a Dalek coming, the Dalek saw him coming. Shadow held his hand up, he thought he would try a chaos spear, to blind the Dalek, but he was too slow.

"Exterminate!" The Dalek screamed, he shot Shadow before he even had a chance to aim, he screamed with agony and fell to the ground. The Doctor head Shadow's cry of pain and ran to find him. "Rise!" The Dalek ordered. Shadow struggled to, he couldn't get off the floor, "You will rise!"

"I'm trying!" Shadow cried out, he still couldn't get up.

"Right!" The Doctor had found him,

"Doctor, help me… please…" he was in agony. The Doctor ran to the Dalek, and used his cricket bat to break the eye stalk while it was concentrating on Shadow. The Dalek screamed as the Doctor pushed it into a corner, the Dalek fired at the wall, it's beam bounced off the wall and blew the Dalek up.

"Don't ever do that again!" The Doctor told Shadow.

"Don't worry… I've learnt my lesson now." Shadow said sadly, pushing himself off the floor, hissing in pain as the sting died down.

"Ok, where's the nearest elevator, we still need to get to level 14." The Doctor said. Shadow began to think and readied himself for another sprint, but stopped himself as The Doctor pointed a finger at him sternly.

"After you…" Shadow said nervously and let the Doctor lead the way. They we're now walking down the long corridor in silence, only the hum of the ship could be heard until there came another long growl from Shadow's stomach. The hungry hedgehog put his hand over his stomach again and groaned. "I'm so hungry…" he complained. "I can't even remember the last time I ate…" he said, deep in thought.

"I'm afraid there is nothing I can do about that at the moment." The Doctor said, while pacing the walls. Shadow looked at his celery hungrily. The Doctor saw his where his eyes were directed. "No." The Doctor said simply. "It's only for decoration. You can eat when you get back to the ARK."

Shadow cleared his throat, looking away feeling embarrassed. The Doctor tried to concentrate on where the nearest elevator was.

"Where are all of the Daleks, surely this place should be crawling with them ? I wonder-" The Doctor saw an elevator at the far end of the corridor, it had just come into view. "An elevator! Quick!" The Doctor said, quickening his pace. The two of them rushed to the elevator. It was empty, almost ready for them.

"What if they plan to trap us inside?" shadow said feeling insecure as they got in.

"They won't, they need you for their plan, plus they want to kill me." The Doctor said.

"I won't let them kill you. You've done so much for me." Shadow said.

"Well, only because I believe in justice and non-evil, you need help, so I'm helping you." The Doctor said. The doors of the elevator closed and they felt the lift ascend.

"Hmm… there is a problem… The TARDIS is on level 0 and we'll be on level 14. We won't have enough time escape."

I can use chaos control to teleport us remember?" Shadow reminded him.

"Ah yes, I had forgotten, how foolish of me. By the way what's-" The lift has passed level 14. The Doctor frowned, "But I set it to 14! Now it's going to the top floor. What's going on?" the lift stopped and the door opened.

"You will come with us!" two Daleks were blocking any means of escaping the lift.

"Get out of our way!" Shadow yelled, a Dalek raised it's energy weapon and fired at Shadow, he fell to the floor in pain and agony.

"You will not escape! Everything is going as planned! You have not won!" A Dalek said, it rotated it's dome by 180 degrees. "Seize them!" Five guards ran from behind the Daleks and sized the Doctor and Shadow. One was on the Doctor taking his cricket bat, the other four on Shadow taking his chaos emerald. "You will follow!" the Daleks led them down a corridor.

"Let me go! Please! This hurts!" Shadow complained, scrunching his eyes up in pain.

"Silence! The supreme Dalek needs you!"

"No way! I'm not ending up like that disgusting… _thing_!" Shadow refused, struggling frantically. They got to the end of the corridor and went through a giant iron door.

"Welcome back Doctor, you will not escape this time. Shadow the hedgehog will become a Dalek and you will not stop us." The supreme Dalek bellowed as they entered a high tech room, almost identical to the one on the ARK. "For once the Daleks will triumph!"

**Lucy Labrador**


	4. Chapter 4

**Doctor Who: The Ultimate Life Form**

**Chapter 4: The Twist In The Tale**

Shadow continued to struggle, crying out as he did being more able to move and resist as the pain left. One of the guards had taken his chaos emerald and placed it back onto the Supreme Daleks plunger arm replacement. "How do you recognise me, I've changed." The Doctor demanded.

"I was the hedgehog once, I remember everything we have done and said together." The supreme Dalek said.

"How did you get here, you must have-"

"We have our own means of time travel. Now get on with this! There are Time lords waiting to be annihilated by the hedgehog!" the guards began dragging Shadow towards the metal machine. It was covered in Dalek plating and looked like the base of a Dalek casing itself. Shadow began to scream out even louder for them to stop.

"Stop this, please, I'll do anything!" The Doctor was begging now.

"Enough!" The Supreme Dalek told the Doctor. "Continue!" He ordered the guards, Shadow was being dragged closer to the machine, The Doctor was panicking, all hope was lost. Then suddenly the ship gave a massive shake, everyone was thrown to the floor, and Daleks temporarily lost control of there casings then all was still.

"What was that?" Shadow asked through his heavy breaths as everyone stopped.

"We've fallen out of the time loop! So it's back to good old me!" the Doctor said now free of the guard and back to the brown haired, brown eyed, sharp nosed incarnation that Shadow met at first. "Feels good to be back, but aww, let go!" the guard had seized him once again. Shadow was getting panicky, he could not break free from the guards' grips. "Wait!" The Doctor shouted and everyone froze. "Supreme Dalek, do you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Remember what it was like to be Shadow the hedgehog? To be free and fast and invincible, without a casing. To have emotions, to feel love, joy and happiness. What it was like to be truly alive. Do you?" Shadow thought this was quite noble, and he felt an inner pride for the Doctor. He had never thought about himself in that way before. "Well?"

"I chose to be a Dalek to remove those emotions that weakened me. To remove my suffering for my losses, to make me even more invincible, to give me the true power to purge life. I suffered so much. This was the way forward. I truly am the ultimate life form. The master of the universe, of time and space, of all!"

"But-"

"Enough of this, Mutate the Hedgehog." Shadow started to scream louder and became frantic as he was at the doors of the machine. "Halt! I want to see the doctor die first, let the hedgehog see his only hope get destroyed. Take aim!"

"NO! Don't you dare kill him… I swear if anything happens to him I'll-" Shadow roared, The Doctor turned to Shadow and winked, so he became silent. The Doctor turned back to address the Daleks.

"Daleks, listen to me, your leader is not a Dalek." there was silence. "You is not a true Dalek, he may be powerful but he had emotions! Memories of his past! He's not even biologically a Dalek! He's merely a Hybrid. He's still half Hedgehog, you're taking orders from a hedgehog that you would consider inferior! He said it himself, he feels emotions. He is inferior!" the Doctor said.

"Do not listen to him! I am your leader, you will obey me, he is the ultimate enemy of the Daleks!" The supreme Dalek said.

"You know it makes sense, listen to me for once, your leader is not like you, he is Shadow he hedgehog!"

"SILENCE! EXTERMINATE HIM!" the supreme Dalek screamed. He stared at the other Daleks, "Obey me!" the Daleks did nothing. "You will obey me!" More Silence.

"The Doctor is right." a Dalek said, to his comrades, "he is inferior!"

"What are you doing? I am-"

"You are not a Dalek! You are a hedgehog, you are inferior to us! You have non Dalek emotions and thoughts! You are impure! You have lost your authority, we were too busy imagining ways of winning the time war to think about inferior races!"

"This is MUTINY!" The supreme Dalek said.

"You will be destroyed!" the Dalek said.

"Traitors! Exterminate!" The Supreme Dalek and the others started firing at each other, the guards released Shadow and The Doctor in a hurry to help there masters.

"Quickly! Grab your chaos emerald and lets get out of here!" The Doctor said, grabbing his cricket bat.

"You will suffer for this outrage!" The supreme Dalek screams blowing up a Dalek and killing two guards, freeing Shadow, he fell to the floor hard but recovered he got up and got away from them.

"I'll never be like you!" Shadow said to the supreme Dalek. The supreme Dalek lost concentration, two Daleks fired at him, blowing up the casing. The creature inside was now visible, anger on his face. "I mean it! I'll NEVER be like you!" The Supreme Dalek stared at Shadow for two seconds than closed it's single eye. It vanished into nothingness, never to have existed. The chaos emerald fell to the ground and Shadow picked it up. The remaining Daleks and guards now turned on Shadow and the Doctor. They began shooting at them. The Doctor used his cricket bat to block the shots, the two of them got into the lift. The door closed and it began to descend. The lift soon stopped and the doors opened. They ran to the control room, and looked for the self destruct button Shadow saw it, pressed it and did chaos control to the TARDIS.

They were in the TARDIS and the Doctor quickly attached the chaos emerald to the console, Daleks surrounded the TARDIS. The TARDIS made a noise and they were thrown back once more. The TARDIS was then still. "We made it!" The Doctor cheered, Shadow walked over to the doors.

"Yes… thank you…" Shadow he said while facing away from the Doctor, ready to leave.

"So you'll just leave without a goodbye?"

"Goodbye." Shadow said sadly.

"Still sad?" The Doctor asked, Shadow turned to him and nodded. "Look at the bright side, be an optimist! We defeated them! A few more seconds and we could have been gone too. We timed it perfectly! You did a good job." Shadow still looked sad. "Just think of the life ahead of you! A life of freedom!" despite these words Shadow still sighed. "You can travel to different planets with you chaos emerald. There are millions of planets to explore!"

"Like you?"

"Yes! That's what I've always done. Travelling time and space, fighting justice and being, rather brilliant!" Shadow smiled. "So what will you do?"

"Travel."

"Brilliant, oh… are you still hungry?" Shadow nodded. The Doctor unclipped his celery and threw it to Shadow. "Have this, it doesn't mean much to me anymore, even though I loved being my fifth incarnation, I'm not so sure about the celery. You'll make more use of it than I will."

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome, now I think I'd better change my clothes, it was nice knowing you Shadow."

"Yes… it was nice knowing you too." Shadow said, he looked at the celery, this time he would be able to eat it.

"And remember, do something great with you life! Be good!" the Doctor said.

"I will, I promise." Shadow said. The Doctor smiled and turned away.

"Oh, and by the way, you nearly forgot this!" The Doctor threw the chaos emerald to Shadow, he caught it with one hand.

"Thanks!" Shadow said, he opened the door, "Bye!"

"Bye bye!" was the Doctors reply, Shadow closed the door behind him as he left, the TARDIS disappeared with a metallic roaring sound and it was gone. Shadow took a bite out of the celery and took a few moments to reflect on the events of his adventure with the Doctor and wondered if he would ever see him again.

**There, I think the story is a little better now, Shadow is in character, I think. Tell me what you think, lets see if this story can get some better reviews than the previous one. Thanks for reading!**

**Lucy Labrador**


End file.
